The present invention relates to receptacles for cable connectors, and more particularly to a receptacle for a cable connector which includes a metal hoop set between a rubber or dielectric core and the casing thereof, to provide a reaction force or retaining force onto the fastening tube of the plug which is connected.
The conventional cable connectors are generally comprised of a cable plug incorporated with a receptacle. The cable plug comprises a metal fastening tube and a plurality of plug pins therein, and the receptacle comprises a casing having received therein a socket to hold a rubber core. When in operation, the metal fastening tube of the plug is inserted in the socket and the plug pins are respectively inserted in the plug holes of the rubber core for electric connection. The connection of the cable plug with the receptacle is retained by means of the binding force between the plug pins and the metal fastening tube. There is not any further locking mechanism available to reinforce the connection of the cable plug and the receptacle. Therefore, a contact failure problem happens quite often. In order to secure the connection of a cable plug to a receptacle, screw means may be used to fasten together the two parts of the casing of a receptacle after a cable plug is inserted. However, the use of screw means on a receptacle makes the structure of such a receptacle more complicated to operate and more expensive to manufacture. Another disadvantage of the conventional cable connectors is that there is no electric shielding arrangement to protect against electromagnetic interference. The present invention is specifically designed to solve the aforesaid problems.